The Evil Diesels on Parade - UbiSoftFan94 - Crossover.
Here is the crossover of the Evil Diesels on Parade in Percy (1941), made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Percy as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Both of them have the same letter 'T') *Devious Diesel, D261, Derek, Arry, Bert, Diesel 10, Snell Vaughan, D7101, Veyron, Ghost Engines, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D199, Bear, and Evil Diesels as Pink Elephants *The Dantinis as Cobras, Rhinos, Wolfs, Hippopotamuses, Heffalumps, Woozles, Crococaptain, The Marching Cards, Wickersham brothers, Cobras, Cy-Bugs, Albert Einsteins, and Elephants *The Croc Villains as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy as Britanny and Jeanette *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Cream as Bubbles *Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, and Bashful as Two Sonics and Two Tails *Casey Jones as Pluto *Agent Ed as Lumiere *Sandy Cheeks, The Blue Fairy, Snow White, Ariel, Princess Eilonwy, and Princess Aurora as The My Little Pony Characters *Rayman as Romeo *Ly the Fairy as Juliet *Aladdin as Pooh *Abu as Piglet *Pink Panther as Tigger *Doc as Cogsworth *Amy Rose as Buttercup *Ten Cents as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Big Mac as Wreck-It Ralph *Sally Seaplane as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sparx as Roger Rabbit *Spyro as Eddie Valliant *Nibbles and Jerry as Ed and Eddy *Mario and Luigi as Basil and Dawson *Toadette as Alice *Prince Colwyn, Princess Lyssa, Simon, Akton, and Lella Star as The Elephants, Cat, and Squrriel *Lillie Lightship as Sergant Callhoun *Catdog as Spongebob and Patrick *Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Three Caballeros *Murfy as Mushu *Goons as The Weasels *Crash Bandicoot as Bugs Bunny *Tawna Bandicoot as Lola Bunny *Baron Dante as Discord *The Sorceress as Nightmare Moon *Banzai and Ed as Honest John and Gideon *Scarlet as Sam Sparks *Thomas O' Malley as Flint Lockwood *Harry Potter as Baloo *Cabot as The Grand Duke of Owls *Cabot's Cargo as The Owls *Peter Pan as Mickey Mouse *Wendy Darling as Minnie Mouse *Geppetto as Donald Duck *Alice as Daisy Duck *Rocket Robot as Roo *Suzy as Blossom *Ren and Stimpy as Captain and Sailor *Ace Ventura and Spike as Ichabod Crane and his Horse *Croc as Scooby Doo *Droopy as Pichu *Flash Dashing as Captain Hook *Wario, Waluigi, and Pauline as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Grogh as Frankenstein *Beetlejuice as Dracula *Tom as Double Dee *Sunshine as Jimmy *Grampus as Plucky Duck Transcript *(the bubble suddenly turns into a Diesel named Devious Diesel. Globox, Peach, and Daisy are turning from angry to surprise. Percy gasps) *Pinocchio: That's a pretty sh-- *Thomas: Hey! *(D261 now appears, along with Arry and Bert) *Thomas: Percy. (as he, Cream, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, and Casey Jones hide behind Percy) You see what I see? *(Diesel, D261, Arry, and Bert sound their trumpets together. Agent Ed, Sandy Cheeks, The Blue Fairy, Snow White, Ariel, Princess Eilonwy, and Princess Aurora, Rayman, Ly the Fairy, Ten Cents, Big Mac, Sally Seaplane, Spyro, and Sparx look shocked. The trumpet suddenly explodes, causing Nibbles and Jerry to jump, while the parade comes out of the damaged trumpet. First, Diesel leads, then D261 follows, now Arry, Bert, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Snell Vaughan, and finally, D7101, Veyron, Ghost Engines, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D199, Bear, and the Evil Diesels, over and under Mario and Luigi, scaring them. Honking each other, Toadette, Colwyn, Lyssa, Simon, Akton, Lella Star, Catdog, Ten Cents, Sally Seaplane, and Lillie Lightship, causing them to back away, scared. , After a large explosion, the robot pirates, Jano's minions, Henry, Crash, Crunch, Murfy, Baby Globox, The Teensies, the Goons, Burk, Uglette, Jones the Steam, the minions, swatbots, Mrs. Potts, scientists, Evil Doc, and Dantinis march on and on. As the dantinis push their way into Thomas and Percy, who are both stuck, and break themselves free from the Dantinis, who fall out of their way) *Roobarb and Custard: Look out, * Aladdin and Abu: look out * Diesel, D261, Arry, Bert, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Snell Vaughan, D7101, Veyron, Ghost Engines, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D199, Bear, and the Evil Diesels: Pink elephants on parade Here they come * Team Rocket: Hippity-hoppity *Dantinis, Vegetables, Peach, Daisy, and Ghosts: They're here and there Pink elephants everywhere *Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Alice, and Geppetto: Look out, look out *Jerry, Nibbles, Pink Panther, and Rocket Robot, They're walking around the bed on their head Clippity-cloppity * Doc: Arrayed * Diesel, D261, Arry, Bert, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Snell Vaughan, D7101, Veyron, Ghost Engines, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D199, Bear, and the Evil Diesels: in braid Pink elephants on parade *Goons: What'll I do? * Sneezy: What'll I do?! *Pinocchio, Crash Bandicoot, and Tawna Bandicoot: What an unusual view! (Duck and Oliver gasp) *Baron Dante: I can stand the sight of worms and look at microscopic germs But Technicolor pachyderms is really too much for me (his minions, goons, and pirates charge. Scarlet, Thomas O' Malley, Sebastian, Banzai, Ed, Harry Potter, Goon 1, James, and Pinocchio jump) *The Sorceress: I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seein' things you know there ain't (Cabot, his cargo, pirates, and goons, march around) Can certainly give you an awful fright (Pinocchio and Suzy gasp) What a sight Chase 'em away, chase 'em away *Villains: I'm afraid, need your aid Pink elephants on parade (Pinocchio is shocked, Flash Dashing gets surprised, Luigi gulps, Ren and Stimpy scream, and Pink looks down) Hey, hey, hey - Pink elephants *Croc: Pink elephants *Droopy, Ace Ventura, Spike, Wario, Waluigi, and Pauline: Pink elephants * (the next shot shows a pyramid where Diesel passes as a Dantini plays a flute turns him into a snake and Princess Peach dances with him. The screen then changes as The Floating Whirlindas, with Splatter and Dodge dancing. The next shot goes to the Dantinis trying to find Croc, but find a statue fountain, which squirts at them, and comes to life, then skates on the ice. Grampus and a Dantini skate together. The diesels dissapear and come back ice skating. Arry and Bert freeze for a second, then go from hot to cold, and connect a chain of lightning to their legs, but dance together as they swap places. They then throw a lightning bolt, which hits the other diesels, who go into groups. Croc and Grogh dance together, then Amy and Cream dance together, as Beetlejuice dances with Gordon, Henry, Toby, Bulgy, Duck, Oliver, and Bertie, also Geppetto also dances as well, just like Tom, Jerry, Nibbles, and Sunshine, while Big Mac is dancing with The Seven Dwarfs and Puppets. The evil diesels then change into cars, as Pink zooms by, chasing Rayman and Ly with one of them, Jerry runs from Johnny roaring down a hill, as Doc and Sneezy are running too. Grampus gasps as the Dantinis drive some boats toward him when he dodges them. As Bulgy starts chasing Bertie, Grampus dodges Duck speeding by with some freight cars chasing him. Poor Thomas and Percy can't stand this as more cars and boats appear until Oliver speeds by, sliding on the icy tracks, putting Casey Jones into shock, until the diesels finally dissapear, as everyone crashes into each other) * Thomas: (yawns) Oh, boy, it was only a nightmare. Hey, it's morning. Oh dear lord, I think we're up a tree! Category:UbiSoftFan94